


Блокировка

by Vla



Category: Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Amnesia, Cybernetics, Gen, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Robot Feels, Selective Amnesia, Xenopsychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О различиях людской и трансформерской психологий. Спайк Уитвики очень удивлён реакцией автоботов на уничтожение Кибертрона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блокировка

Взрыв Кибертрона оказался для Спайка большим потрясением. Невольно представлять, что такое может случиться и с его родной Землёй, было очень страшно даже для его закалённой личности. И не менее болезненным в первые минуты после случившегося - ожидание реакции оставшихся в живых трансформеров. 

Но... Резких проявлений эмоций от них не последовало. Паники, истерик и подобного. Даже от Арси: она похныкала минуту-две, не более. Конечно, подавленность повисла в воздухе, но настолько малая, что Спайк ощутил растерянность. Мало кто из автоботов выглядел огорчённо, а если и выглядели, то создавалось впечатление, что они тщательно подавляют эмоции. Все вокруг продолжали заниматься обыденными делами, разве что пришлось перекоординировать планы, отбросив те из них, что были связаны с деятельностью на Кибертроне. Но и это Магнус проделал с бесстрастным выражением лица, будто речь шла о потерянном космическом челноке или ещё какой мелочи. Мелочи по сравнению с текущей утратой.   
Автоботы заговорили о Кибертроне так, будто планета интересовала их исключительно с деловой точки зрения.

По завершении дня Спайк, как ему показалось, догадался, в чём суть такой реакции трансформеров.  
Взрослые люди тоже склонны подавлять эмоции при самых тяжёлых потерях. Порой сами себе поражаясь, насколько они спокойны даже перед лицом смерти. Не все на это способны, но большинство. Как и сам Спайк, с подросткового возраста переживший немало перипетий и посему развивший в себе немалую стойкость духа.

На следующее утро он невольно продолжил приглядываться к трансформерам. Любые подавляемые эмоции у людей вскоре неизбежно прорывались наружу, и он ждал проявлений этой закономерности, по привычке проводя аналогии между людской психологией и трансформерской, ещё во многом непознанной.  
Но роботы вели себя спокойно. Даже слишком спокойно, будто реально ничего не произошло. Вообще. Продолжая с бесстрастной деловитостью решать вопросы касательно потери Кибертрона. Такой бесстрастной, что она казалась человеку противоестественной. Может, их сейчас крайне задевают малейшие нотки скорби о произошедшем, и её решительное игнорирование - часть защитной реакции?   
Но Спайку было известно, что психика трансформеров не повреждается от сильных эмоциональных воздействий, в отличие от человеческой. Кап говорил однажды: лишь за долгие миллионы лет стрессов характер трансформера может сломаться без прямого программного вмешательства.  
Миллионы лет... Но пока прошёл всего день. Трансформеры, должно быть, в любом случае успокоятся, ведь потеря родной планеты - утрата единичная, не каждодневная. Только как они будут жить дальше? Какими будут для них следующие миллионы лет?  
Мастериан можно понять: даже для тех, кто эмигрировал с Кибертрона, родной планетой успела стать Мастер. А для сделанных уже там - и подавно. Тем не менее, Хром и остальные не крепко, но сожалели о Кибертроне. Чего нельзя было сказать о не-мастерианах.  
Позавтракав, Спайк получил вызов от Денни, находившегося на Атении. Заплаканный Денни, в числе всего прочего, рассказал, что Вилли тоже плачет и горюет, узнав о случившемся.  
Вечный ребёнок Вилли, который с незапамятных времён жил на Квинтессе. Он плачет, ему жалко планету. Даже больше, чем Квинтессу, которую четверть века назад уничтожили её же хозяева.   
А те, кто был связан с Кибертроном до последнего дня - Ультра Магнус, Блер, Родимус, Кап, Арси... Они работают и общаются, как ни в чём ни бывало. Да, пусть Вилли, как трансформер с детской психикой, более эмоционален и несдержан. Но ситуация всё равно казалась несправедливой.

Спайк решил терпеливо продолжить ждать искомых эмоций от окружающих. Поддерживая деликатность, вёл с ними разговоры о перенаправлении ресурсов, - бесстрастные, словно речь шла о малозначимом астероиде.  
За следующие несколько дней ничего не изменилось. Хотя пришли новые подробности с Атении, которые должны были всколыхнуть всю базу. Они гласили, что Родимус принял решение улететь в разведывательную миссию. Туда же навязались и Кап с Блером. Арси записывала их прощание. Вилли и Дэнни там снова плакали. Родимус выглядел подавленным. Чувство вины за то, что именно он, как матриценосец, не выполнил своей обязанности по защите планеты? Вероятно. Но он улетал с непонятной довольной улыбкой на лице, будто потеря Кибертрона послужила лишь удобным поводом осуществить побег от проблем.  
Как бы там ни было, Родимус улетел, унеся с собой Матрицу. Но даже это не вызвало оживлённой реакции среди трансформеров. Потеря их священной Матрицы Лидерства! Спайк в своих размышлениях рискнул предположить, что автоботский артефакт не имел значения без Вектора Сигмы. Нет, слабоват аргумент. Потеря Матрицы в любом случае должна была огорчить их. А теперь, получается, все слова о значимости, о символичности Матрицы как защиты и олицетворения силы автоботов - пустой звук?  
Магнус расстроился, но только по поводу ухода Родимуса как такового. Пожаловался Спайку, что неблагодарный Прайм не связался с ним, не попрощался со своим советником, учителем, и главное - другом. Ещё раскритиковал Капа, чью мудрость предпочёл беглец, вместо того, чтобы пригласить с собой его, Магнуса.  
Арси была расстроена и обижена тоже. На то, что Родимус бесцеремонно оборвал роман, наметившийся после её ухода от Спрингера.   
Брэйнсторм поворчал по вовсе пустяковой причине: что Блер был должен ему бутылку энергона, да так и не отдал.  
И опять ни слова - ни о Кибертроне, ни о Матрице.

На земной базе продолжалась активная разработка очередного искусственного спутника для Земли, поддерживающего новый эффективный способ аккумуляции солнечной энергии. Эта задумка появилась у Микроскопа ещё до взрыва Кибертрона, а её реализация началась всего за три дня до происшествия. Но автоботы никоим образом не стали сдвигать намеченные сроки.  
Две недели они усердно трудились над проектом. Землянина поначалу осенило: это является для них удачным способом отвлечься!   
Но так ли оно на самом деле?  
Ждя удобного момента для откровенного разговора, он усердно помогал автоботам и много времени проводил на стройке нового мини-космодрома, контролируя процесс.  
Но его терпение окончательно лопнуло, когда автоботы задумали нечто совершенно невообразимое с людской точки зрения о трауре.  
По окончании строительства спутника они решили устроить... праздничный банкет!

Отчаянная попытка как можно сильнее отрешиться от горя? Но, при виде искренне беззаботных, довольных трансформеров, копошащихся в банкетном зале перед началом мероприятия, землянин уже не мог сдержаться. Он подошёл к Бластеру, настраивавшему декоративное освещение, и спросил:  
\- Бластер, ответь, если не трудно. Вам так важно отвлечься?  
Автобот обернулся и посмотрел с недоумением.  
\- Отвлечься?  
Спайк выжидающе смотрел на него. Бластер должен понять.   
Неловкое молчание продолжалось несколько секунд, пока автобот наконец не отреагировал:  
\- Хм-м, я не знаю, о чём речь, - он пожал плечами и повернулся обратно к висящим лампам.  
"Они что, специально?" - промелькнуло в мыслях у Спайка. Но невозмутимость Бластера выглядела слишком уж неподдельной. Спокойное, прямо-таки пустое лицо. На котором не дрогнул ни один мимический микропривод, дающий изнутри движение его внешнему эластичному покрытию. Будто Бластер сейчас не думал ни о чём сколь-либо беспокоящем.  
За годы общения с трансформерами Спайк научился улавливать мимические движения даже у самых бесстрастных представителей этой расы. Как и многие другие эмуляции реакций органических гуманоидов, невольное внешнее проявление эмоций было реалистично запрограммировано в них.

Наверное, отгадка скрывалась в программных особенностях трансформеров. Когда они выглядят именно как искусственный разум со строгими ограничениями на определённые логические цепочки. Того уровня строгости, какого не встретишь в человеческой психике.  
Впрочем, дальше размышлять на эту тему у Спайка не было времени. До начала банкета оставалось пять минут; ещё раз пробежаться бы глазами по заранее приготовленной торжественной речи о спутнике...

Сначала прозвучали речи и поздравления, в которых говорилось большей частью о Земле и защите её от десептиконов. Тему Кибертрона упорно и ловко обходили. Спайк при прочтении своего спича на всякий случай тоже пропустил строки по данной теме. Только Магнус произвёл туманный намёк - "мы должны идти вперёд, невзирая ни на какие потери".  
Далее началась собственно вечеринка. И происходящее показалось землянину... по меньшей мере, гротескным. Все автоботы веселились от души, в зале стоял оживлённый гам. Потом началось караоке, где многие показали не лучшие вокальные способности, чем, впрочем, развеселили присутствующих ещё больше. Дэнни выглядел беззаботным, на время забыв о печали, что так легко даётся детям. А трансформеры вели себя так, будто никакой печали не было и в помине.  
Даже сам мужчина заулыбался через некоторое время, наблюдая за вечеринкой из-за низкого стола, поставленного специально для людей и мелких роботов.  
\- Спайк! Спайк, иди к нам! - помахал ему рукой уже подвыпивший энергона Ультра Магнус.  
Он вежливо отмахнулся и остался сидеть, так как побоялся приблизиться к шатающемуся увальню и нескольким не менее пьяным его собеседникам.   
Навряд ли они "заливали" стресс, чтобы забыться, на время убежать от него, как делают пьянствующие люди. И трансформеры иногда, - например, вечно измотанный Родимус приобрёл сию привычку. А сегодня пили много, но в меру. Лишь Магнус и ещё двое-трое вскоре наэнергонились до потери координации движений, и заснули прямо на полу. Впрочем, это свойственно флегматичному Магнусу; автоботы даже подшучивали по поводу его склонности к передозировке топлива.

Вечеринка подходила к концу. Мимо, едва не задев стол, колесом прокатился неутомимый Джаз, демонстрируя всем свою удаль. Бластер, в трансформе стоя посреди зала, прокричал лучшему другу: "Браво!"

Фортресс, хотя и позволил себе немного расслабиться, оставался в трезвом состоянии, зорко следя за происходящим и при этом успевая веселиться вместе со всеми. Заметив, что Спайк сидит в одиночестве и с таким видом, будто его что-то беспокоит, Фортресс покинул болтавшую с ним Арси и подошёл к человеку.  
\- Чего сидим, грустим?  
\- А вы чего не сидите и не грустите? - пожал плечами Спайк.  
\- В каком смысле?  
Тут землянин и выложил все наболевшие рассуждения да вопросы.  
При этом гадая: как отреагирует Фортресс на сказанное? Но, словно назло, автобот выслушивал его со спокойным, терпеливым видом. Ни один микропривод не дрогнул и на его лице. Только под конец проявилось лёгкое недоумение.  
\- Извини, я не совсем понимаю, - ответил автобот, - почему мы должны паниковать? Мы живы, вокруг есть мир, который мы исследуем, и существа, которым помогаем. У нас две базы, - загибал пальцы Фортресс, - и остались десептиконы; нам есть чем заняться.  
\- А как же патриотизм?  
\- Причём здесь патриотизм?  
\- Это непохоже на патриотов Кибертрона. Мастериане зависят от Мастера, вам легче...  
\- Мы ни от чего не зависим, - перебил его Фортресс, - И ничего серъёзного не произошло, только поменялись некоторые планы.  
Лицо его оставалось прямо-таки пустым, отрешённым, будто перед Спайком сейчас стоял не сложный искусственный интеллект, а примитивный дроид, или зомби с повреждённой Искрой. Человеку стало даже жутковато.  
\- И всё-таки, Фортресс, как вы смогли остаться в, так сказать, бодром духе? Или специально притворяетесь, что все в порядке? И эта вечеринка - я никак не могу понять. Какими надо быть сильными...  
\- Нет, не притворяемся. Мы реагируем на всё так, как заложено в наших программах. Кажется, я знаю, что нужно тебе объяснить. У людей психика хаотичнее, она почти не подчиняется твёрдому контролю. Вам тяжелее. Без обид; просто факт.  
\- Да... Но что конкретно заложено в программах?  
Фортресс помолчал примерно полторы минуты, формируя ответ. Спайк терпеливо ждал.  
\- М-м, дело вот в чём, - наконец заговорил он, - Ты прав, мы делаем вид, что ничего не произошло. Я подал Магнусу идею устроить вечеринку, словно какой шарктикон меня укусил. Это связано с... запрещением определённых алгоритмов, я бы так сказал. Мыслительные шлюзы. Считается, что первым кибертронцам высшего порядка была дана психика, больше похожая на органическую, чем в последующих версиях прошивки. И у них слишком часто случались истерики, преступления... Глупые поступки, в общем. Потом Вектор Сигма создавал новые версии, где, в числе всего прочего, вводил ограничения. Ради нашего же блага. Я сейчас говорю о Векторе Сигме спокойно, а ведь должен быть в панике, он ведь погиб. Ситуация действительно критическая: кто теперь будет давать сознание новым поколениям? У нас есть дистрибутивы, на этой базе от покойного Уилджека остались. Они неполные, к сожалению. Вектор Сигма никому не давал полных. Но я верю, что как-нибудь мы с этим справимся. В критической ситуации, вызывающей чересчур сильные эмоции, эти эмоции блокируются. Словно лампочка гаснет внутри, если тебе будет понятно такое сравнение. Остаются гореть те, которые не грозят перегрузками.  
\- М-м, я подозревал что-то подобное, - сказал человек, потирая затылок.  
\- Мы не паниковали из-за программного ограничения. У некоторых оно ослаблено, вот как у Арси, Вилли - кому по типу прошивки положено быть более эмоциональными.  
\- Но как вы себя чувствуете? На что это похоже?  
\- На такое, гм, кристальное спокойствие. Пытаешься думать о беспокоящем, а не можешь, потому что оно кажется не важным. Словно произошло миллионы астроциклов назад. Искра принудительно подсовывает другие актуальные мысли и занятия. Которые не грозят перегрузками. Наверное, это то, что ты называешь "активно отвлекаться". Если что-то критически важное изчезает, его значение условно игнорируется нами. Не знаю, есть ли у вас такой тип памяти.  
\- Постараюсь понять.  
\- Я слышал, что когда люди терпят тяжёлые потери, им тяжело думать об этом, мыслительные, э-э, терзания мешают им функционировать, даже на уровне механизмов, вернее, органов, или как это правильнее по-вашему назвать. Тела. Но через время мысли, ссылающиеся на потерю, сбрасывают атрибут... Извини, что говорю терминами Искры. В общем, о потере человек начинает думать спокойнее, без боли. А у нас, в отличие от вас, нивелирование деструктивных ассоциаций происходит сразу. Мало какие случаи могут вызвать нежелательные мыслительные процессы, мешающие нашей эффективной функциональности. Они случаются, и вызывают. Как у нас в эти дни. Массовое активирование протокола угнетения чрезмерных уровней сожаления. Ведь от их превышения мы бы впадали в крайности и аффекты, как у вашей расы. А в простом языке такое называют "смелость" и "непоколебимость". Вот. Хм, Микроскоп бы гордился моей речью; жаль, он не слышал. Ушёл откачивать Магнуса, - Фортресс юмористически улыбнулся.  
\- Да, некоторые ваши протоколы - неожиданные, весьма. Ограничение направления мышления... У людей бывает похожее. Но масштабы ваших смелости и непоколебимости поражают меня, - и землянин тоже улыбнулся, - и выглядят полезными. Честно говоря, завидую вам.  
Фортресс молча покивал головой, думая что-то своё.  
\- Спасибо, что просветил меня, Фортресс, - поблагодарил его Спайк и встал со стула.   
Только сейчас собеседники заметили, что гости расходятся, и зал почти опустел. Почти весь принесённый энергон выпит, а до запуска спутника оставалось не так уж много времени; напившимся надо успеть протрезветь. Фортресс неспешно повернулся к выходу, попутно отвечая человеку:  
\- Не за что. Мне тоже стоит поблагодарить тебя за то, что заставил задуматься над этим... вопросом...  
Тут лицо Фортресса приобрело вдохновенно-озадаченный вид, будто ему в оперативку внезапно стукнула важная идея. Он остановился и оглядывался, словно не помня, куда направлялся только что.  
\- Чуть не забыл, - пробурчал он.   
После чего вернулся к столам и стал собирать те из кубов, в которых ещё оставалось топливо.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Спайк.  
\- Сейчас соберу энергон и лично вылью обратно в хранилище. Чтобы другие не допивали; у нас запуск скоро, а они возьмут и в некондиции явятся. Жидкий энергон - забава не на каждый день.  
\- Согласен. Да, и подумайте над моим вопросом. Всё-таки мне не до конца ясно.  
\- Каким вопросом? - вдруг спросил трансформер, уставившись на него с недоумением.  
\- Про блокировку. - Спайк поднял брови.  
\- Блокировку чего?  
\- Мы только что полчаса обсуждали это.  
\- А, вроде... Из Искры вылетело. О чём мы разговаривали?  
Спайк открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но остановил это движение. Похоже, отвечать не было смысла.  
Фортресс пожал плечами и повернулся обратно к кубам. Слева, из-под соседнего стола, кто-то простонал; это был Вилли, очухивающийся после случайно выпитой рюмки высокооктанового энергона. Посреди зала относительно трезвый Бластер сматывал какие-то провода, а неподалёку от Фортресса Джаз припрятывал за пазуху две непочатые бутылки. Командир увидел это и поспешил отбирать, попутно наущая солдата относительно вредности передозировки.  
Тут у Спайка запищал мобильник, - это Карли напоминала ему о пресс-конференции с журналистами разных стран мира, которая должна была начаться через час. Ещё раз окинув взглядом зал, он направился к дверям.   
Насколько же специфическими бывают черты трансформерских протоколов. Поведение этой механической расы не раз удивляло его ранее, и, должно быть, ещё не раз удивит в будущем. Много схожестей с людьми - но хватает и различий, порой жутковатых.


End file.
